1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pocket tool as defined in the introductory parts of claims 1 and 44. Furthermore, it relates to a functional component as defined in the introductory part of claim 116.
2. The Prior Art
Different designs of pocket tools in the form of pocket knifes or plate-shaped tool cards are known from WO 01/39629 A1 and CH 686 173 A5. Such tools comprise a housing with at least one receiving area and a number of functional components that are movable from a storage position within the receiving area, to a working position outside of the receiving area. On the one hand, such functional components are formed by tools such as, for example a pair of scissors, a knife, a screwdriver and the like, and by utensils such as, for example tooth picks, pincers or cleaning needles, on the other hand. The functionality of such known pocket tools is extended in that a battery-buffered random access memory (RAM) main memory, or a read-only memory (ROM) memory is arranged within the housing. Said memories are arranged locally fixed in the pocket knife. Programs or data can be stored in and recalled from such memories. The main memory is referred to also as a so-called volatile storage because it has to be supplied with the required voltage, so it will not lose the memory contents even if the supply voltage is shut off. Arranging the required battery in the housing leads to an overall enlargement of the size of the pocket tool, or that only a few functional components can be arranged in the housing with comparatively no change in the outside dimensions.
If the memory is designed as a ROM memory, data can only by read out from the memory; however, no data can be written into the memory, which means the user can exclusively utilize the data or programs preset by the manufacturer of the pocket tool, which highly restricts the field of application of such a pocket tool.
Furthermore, a multifunctional tool is known from WO 99/56918 A1, which has at least one measuring, input and display device for at least one physical quantity, said device being arranged in or on the tool. The display device may be formed in this connection by an LCD display serving for the visual output of physical quantities. The measuring and display device can be supplied with current by means of a battery and/or a solar cell. Furthermore, provision may be made in or on the tool for an interface in order to input data for the measuring and display device, and to transmit data from the latter. For converting the measured and/or input value into an electrical signal, provision can be made for a converter or microprocessor for converting the electrical signal into a standardized physical unit.
Such a multifunctional tool does in fact extend the functionality of a pocket knife or manual tool; however, the scope of functions is exclusively limited to the processing of detectable measured physical values.
The pocket tools known from the prior art are generally found to be lacking with respect to their capability of processing digital data and outputting the latter in a form the user can detect, so there is a demand for additionally extending the scope of functions of pocket tools, while maintaining at the same time in the usual manner the scope of functions to which the user is accustomed to, such functions being achievable with functional tools or components such as, e.g. screwdrivers, knifes, scissors, and utensils such as, e.g. toothpicks etc.